<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>artwork - locket around your throat by morishiges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013107">artwork - locket around your throat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morishiges/pseuds/morishiges'>morishiges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Big Bang, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morishiges/pseuds/morishiges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「　Being easily fatigued, unathletic, is hardly new. If he didn’t have a yellow rose clutched in one hand, he could pretend this shortness of breath is just from his usual lack of fitness, from emotion, from kisses. Except that he exercised a lot for Lancelot, and there’s a yellow rose clutched in his hand.　」</p>
<p>Illustration for A3! Big Bang! Done for 'locket around your throat', an Itaru/Tonooka hanahaki fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Tonooka Takumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Big Bang 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>artwork - locket around your throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577057">locket around your throat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor">ohvictor</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>please read the original fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577057">here!!</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>